


The Future Adventures of the Danville League of Superheroes Volume 1

by Anonymouspffan14



Series: The Future Adventures of the Danville League of Superheroes [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouspffan14/pseuds/Anonymouspffan14
Summary: This is my first P&F fanfic so please give me plenty of constructive criticism!Set 15 years in the future, Phineas has finally worked up the nerve to propose to Isabella, but before he is able to, Doofenshmirtz returns to evil and all of OWCA's agents are powerless to stop him! Phineas and the gang must power themselves up if they want to save the city. After this wave after wave of supervillains attacks Danville. How will it play out? Read to find out!Will be written more like one-shots or two-shots than chapters of a story.Some characters are my OCs and thus I own them, but I obviously don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, I'd be making these into episodes instead of fanfiction.Rated K+ for mild to moderate violence.





	1. Unification Part 1

Doof's P.O.V:  
After dealing with the pistachion invasion I returned to my home time so I could get rid of my old, evil inators (come to think of it, I probably should've gotten rid of them a long time ago. But, hello! Evil pistachio people! I didn't really have the time! [Well I guess technically I did since I created a time machine but that's not the point!]). Anyhoo, while I was removing the inators from the basement, a beam fired from one of them and zapped me! It must've been the ultimateevilinator because after that, I felt like the evilest thing to have ever lived! I spent the next week (or is it the previous 15 years? Time travel's complicated) going back in time to get the rest of my inators back so I could build my greatest inator yet: the conquerorinator!  
Once I was finished building the conquerorinator all of OWCA's agents burst into my apartment, but I teleported them into a special box. "Ah, I see Commander Carl sent all of his agents to stop me. I can't believe he really thinks I'm that evil! Anyhoo, behold: the conquerorinator!" I said, showing them my large white-and-gray robot vehicle (which had all of my inators inside of it, courtesy of the shrinkinator). Then I explained what I had been up to for the past week/15 years (again, time travel is complicated!) "And don't bother trying to escape. That box is made of doofentanium: a substance I created which can only be broken by my inators."  
Perry the platypus made his weird little growly noise once, but other than that they all stayed completely silent the whole time.  
I then pulled out my evil to-do list and proceeded to cross of things I already did. "Go back in time and retrieve inators, check. Remove self-destruct buttons from inators, check. Create doofentanium, check. Build conquerorinator using inators, check. Trap OWCA agents in doofentanium box, check. Create robot army, hmm" I pulled out an inator I didn't remember building (but it looked very familiar for some reason.) and when I used it, suddenly there were hundreds of robots in my apartment. They also looked familiar for some reason. "Check," I said before moving on to the next thing on the list. "Kick out Vanessa and Norm!"  
They happened to walk into the room at the moment I said that. "What?!" my daughter exclaimed before she and Norm were forced out by my robot army.  
I left about 5 of them as guards. The rest came with me to conquer the tri-state area. next time you see me Ill be the ruler of the tri-state area! I charged towards OWCA headquarters.  
***  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
Isabella and I were having dinner at Chez Platypus (a restaurant chain Ferb and I had started 15 years ago but sold to a guy I forgot the name of). Man, she looked beautiful. She wore a purple dress with matching purple shoes. She didn't have any makeup, but I liked that. It enabled me to see her natural beauty.  
I had finally worked up the courage to propose to her that night. I had made the ring myself. It wasn't much, just a simple gold ring with a blue diamond on it. But I knew she would like it.  
But when I just started to say, "Izzy, we've been dating for a while now and I –" I saw a man controlling a white robot suit followed by an army of robots out the window.  
"What's going on?" I ran outside, followed by Isabella.  
"First I'll take over OWCA headquarters, then the tri-state area will be a snap!" I heard the man controlling the suit say as he ran down the street.  
"That doesn't sound good." I called Ferb. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Get the others and meet me at the base!" I said to him before hanging up. "Sorry Isabella, date night's over! We gotta move!" I dragged her into my car and drove at high speed.  
"Phin, where are we going?" Isabella asked me.  
"I'll explain when we get there!"  
After about 5 minutes we approached a dark alleyway. Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and all the former members of Isabella's Fireside Girl troop were waiting there for us.  
"We got your message." Buford said as we got out of the car.  
"What is going on?" Baljeet asked.  
I explained to them what I saw. I then asked, "He said something about OWCA, does anyone here know anything about that?"  
"I used to work for them," Irving answered. "Most of the information I have is classified. But it'll be bad if he takes over."  
"Alright, it's a good thing I created this then." I pressed a button on my cellphone. A hatch opened up and we all walked into the secret underground lair.  
The lair was huge inside. The walls each had one layer of lead between two layers of steel. The floor was made of orange concrete.  
In the lair were a really advanced computer with a screen the size of a flat-screen TV; a black and yellow car; a purple and black motorcycle; a vehicle that looked sort of like an airplane, except instead of wings, it had rotor blades like a helicopter's on each side (also black and yellow); and five super suits: The Beak suit (for myself), a pink and yellow one with a lightning bolt design on the chest (for Isabella), a purple and black one with goggles and a crossed wrench design on the chest (for Ferb), a sleeveless blue one with a radiation symbol on the chest (for Baljeet), and a plain gray and black one (for Buford). All of the super suits were inside tube-shaped containers that had transparent fronts so we could see them.  
"What are they?" Isabella asked.  
"Super suits," I said. "outfitted with modified versions of our old inventions so they can actually give us superpowers."  
Baljeet asked, "What powers do we all get?"  
I put the Beak suit on over my tuxedo. "For myself I modified the Beak suit so I can control it on my own using my brain. I also upgraded the weapons." I then fired a rocket at a target to demonstrate. The target was absolutely obliterated. "Baljeet, you can still turn into Hulkjeet, right?"  
"Correct," He said.  
"So, your super suit has built-in neurotransmitters that enable you to choose when you transform," I explained, "it also makes you able to control yourself instead of just being a destructive rage monster." I then tossed Baljeet his super suit and he went to one of the changing rooms to put it on.  
"Isabella," I said. "Your gloves have energy blasters in them. I made them by modifying the device we used to power our spinning tops of doom. You also get a pair of super speed shoes."  
"Awesome!" She said as I handed her and Ferb their super suits. Baljeet exited his changing room as Isabella and Ferb entered the other ones.  
"Buford," I said. "I modified our old rubberization ray so that when it zaps you, you not only become super bouncy, but super stretchy too!"  
"Sweet!" he said. He had somehow managed to change into his super suit already without anyone noticing.  
As Isabella and Ferb exited the changing rooms, the rest of us were staring at Buford, confused. "How did you – never mind. Ferb, show them what you can do!" I said.  
Ferb held his hand out towards my car. An energy beam suddenly appeared, connecting the palm of his hand and my car, which was now surrounded by an energy field the same color as the beam. When he moved his hand the car moved, as if he had telekinesis. He then set the car down. The energy field and beam disappeared.  
"How'd you do that?" Isabella asked.  
"He modified our old anti-gravity device," I explained. "He also has x-ray goggles. So, is everyone ready?"  
"Oh yeah!" Isabella exclaimed.  
"Hold it! We need a leader. All the good superhero teams have leaders!" Buford pointed out.  
"I suggest we vote on a leader," I said.  
"Good idea. All votes for Phineas, raise your hand." Isabella said. She, Ferb, and Baljeet all raised their hands, much to Buford's dismay.  
"Me? Really? Why?" I asked.  
Isabella answered, "Because you're smart, a good problem solver, good with people, and not bossy. You'd be a great leader! Plus you're the one who made this all possible." Baljeet and Ferb nodded in agreement.  
"Okay then, now let's save the tri-state area!" I said.  
***  
(time skip about 10 minutes)  
Doof's P.O.V:  
"Ah, OWCA headquarters," I said as I approached said building. "the first step of my takeover of the tri-state area!"  
Suddenly the Beak and four other superheroes I didn't recognize – one with a semicircular head, one with a big square nose, one that was huge and green, and one dressed in black and gray – burst out the front door.  
"Not if we have anything to – wait, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" the Beak said.  
"Vanessa's father?" added his square-nosed companion.  
"Professor Time?" said the semicircle-headed one.  
"Yes, I am all of those. But soon I will be the undisputed ruler of the tri-state area!" I said. Then I turned to the square-nosed one. "By the way, how do you know my daughter?"  
"I am a friend of hers from school?" he replied uneasily.  
"Can we start fighting now?" said the one wearing black and gray.  
"Good idea! But first let me show you the mega-conquerorinator!" I pressed a button, which made the conquerorinator grow to twice its original size. "Robots, attack!"  
"I'll handle Doofenshmirtz," the Beak said. "You guys deal with the robots."  
"Got it," replied his teammates.  
We started fighting. The Beak fired his rockets and eggs at me. the rest were punching/energy blasting/throwing random heavy objects at my robots. At first it seemed as though the heroes would come out victorious. But then I pulled out five freezinators and fired them. I missed the Beak, but I hit his little friends.  
"NO!" the Beak exclaimed as my robots grabbed his frozen friends. "Nobody freezes my friends and gets away with-" I zapped his armor with the metal-destructinator before he finished the sentence. For some reason, he passed out.  
"What should we do with him?" asked one of my robots.  
"Leave him!" I said. "Without his armor and his friends, he's powerless!"  
TO BE CONTINUED  
(author's note: The inator and robots looked familiar because they were the Other-dimensionator and Normbots from Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension; he used the other-dimensionator to summon the Normbots from the 2nd dimension)


	2. Unification Part 2

Isabella's P.O.V:  
I don't remember anything that happened while we were frozen, but when we were unfrozen, we were in a large pale blue cage.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"You're in a doofentanium cage inside OWCA headquarters, just like the one I trapped all the agents in at my apartment," Doofenshmirtz explained. "Don't bother trying to escape because only my inators can break it. Anyhoo, now that I've hacked OWCA's vast computer network, taking over the tri-state area should be a snap! Sayonara, suckers!" he left, leaving two robots behind as guards and taking the rest to help with his conquest.  
***  
Phineas's's P.O.V:  
After Doofenshmirtz destroyed my armor, the next thing I remembered was Irving and Ginger carrying me out of the airship and into the lair.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
Irving recapped everything that had just happened. Apparently he had hacked into the traffic cameras so he and the girls could watch (he is amazing with computers; I wouldn't be surprised if he could hack into Fort Knox's security system). I then got to work on a new suit of armor. But since I was working alone I figured it would take a while.  
(time skip about 15 minutes)  
I finished working on my new armor about 15 minutes after I started. (which was a much shorter time than I expected.) "All right, it's done," I said. "Irving, do you think you can find the others with the computer?"  
Irving replied, "Let's see" as he started pressing buttons. "Got it!" he exclaimed. "They're inside OWCA headquarters!"  
"Okay," I said. "Just in case Doof or one of his robots tries to blast me again, does anyone have a mirror I can borrow?"  
"Take mine," Ginger said, handing me a blue hand mirror.  
"Thanks." I flew toward OWCA headquarters.  
***  
Isabella's P.O.V:  
"Isabella, try running around the cage as fast as you can," Baljeet suggested.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We may not be able to break the cage," he said. "But you may generate enough heat to melt it."  
I opened my mouth, about to argue. Then I thought about it for a moment. "Actually, that makes sense." I started running so fast I literally ran up the walls.  
Then Phineas came in. the robots started to shoot at him, but he used a mirror to deflect the shots. One of them hit the cage, which caused it to disintegrate. Since I was running up the walls at high speed when this happened I flew out of the cage. Luckily Phineas caught me.  
"Thanks, Phin," I said with a chuckle.  
"Don't mention it." He set me down on the ground and we each shot at one of the robots. Both exploded. "Where's Doof?" He asked.  
"Don't know," I said. "But he did say something about having all of OWCA's agents in captivity at his apartment."  
"What?" he exclaimed. "Ferb, you go rescue them. I'll send Irving and the girls to help you. We'll search the city for Doof."  
Ferb's P.O.V:  
As the others went to search the city, I drove toward Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. on my motorcycle. On the way I spotted my girlfriend Vanessa and her robot friend Norm. They both looked upset about something.  
I drove up to them. "May I be of assistance?"  
"Do I know you?" Vanessa asked. When I took off my headgear she recognized me instantly. "Ferb? What're you doing?"  
"I was just on my way to free the agents your father captured," I explained.  
"Well, we're coming with you! Norm?" Vanessa said. Norm then turned into a truck. Vanessa climbed into the driver's seat. I got back on my bike, and we drove toward Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc.  
By chance, we arrived at the exact same time as Irving and the girls. Norm transformed back to normal once we were there.  
"All right," Vanessa said. "He left some robots as guards so we'll have to be careful."  
"Don't worry," Irving said. "Careful is my middle name."  
"Says the guy who never finished any of the 20 egg-on-a-spoon races he's entered," said Holly.  
"How did you know about that?" Irving asked.  
"Not important!" Vanessa exclaimed. "What's important is that the agents are in a doofentanium box so we need some inators to save them. They're all kept in the basement."  
Somehow, all 10 of us managed to get into the basement, get two inators (specifically, the disintegratinator and the teleportinator), climb up 40-odd flights of stairs, and break into Doof's apartment without being detected.  
"So, we use the disintegratinator to destroy the box and the teleportinator to get to wherever Doof is?" Irving asked.  
"Precisely," I said as I zapped the box with the disintegratinator.  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and I were in the park, locked in battle against Doofenshmirtz and his robots, and we were losing.  
"Phineas, this doesn't look good!" Isabella said as she blasted a robot.  
"I know," I responded as I punched another robot. "but we have to keep fighting! Hopefully the others will show up any minute now!"  
As if on cue, immediately after he said that, Ferb, Vanessa, Norm, Irving, the girls, and many animals wearing fedoras (I guess they were the agents) appeared behind us.  
"Just like that," I said. "Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and I'll deal with Doof. The rest of you take care of the robots. And Irving?"  
"Yeah?" Irving replied.  
"Get some music started!"  
"Oh, I know just the song!" Irving said as he started going through the songs on his playlist. "Nope… that's not it… why is that even on my playlist?... there it is!"  
He was right, it was just the right song.  
Doofenshmirtz pulled out four more devices, one of which I took out with a rocket, Isabella destroyed another with her energy blast, Baljeet knocked out another by throwing a manhole cover, and the last one Buford just punched.  
Doofenshmirtz then decided to charge head-on. All of us dodged his attack and he hit a couple of his own robots.  
Once he got up he pulled out one more ray, which he fired and it missed all of us. after that Ferb used his anti-gravity device to hold the conquerorinator's right arm against a wall. Buford stretched around its left arm and also held it against a wall. Baljeet was pressed its legs against the wall. And Isabella and I stood aiming our weapons at it.  
"Say goodbye, Doofenshmirtz," I said just before we fired our blasts.  
"Come to think of it I probably should've made the conquerorinator out of doofentanium too!" Doofenshmirtz had just enough time to say before the blasts hit and the conquerorinator exploded. "Curse you new team of superheroes and organization without a cool acronym!" he said as he flew out from the explosion.  
(time skip about 12 hours)  
Isabella's P.O.V:  
Just half a day after our victory against Doofenshmirtz, the news was talking about almost nothing else.  
"This just in: a new unknown team of heroes, with some help from the organization without a cool acronym, stopped the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, AKA Professor Time, from taking over the Tri-state area. Doofenshmirtz is now on trial but there are still questions that remain: who are these heroes? And where are they now?" a news reporter said. After she finished that last sentence I turned the TV off and Phineas sat down on the couch next to me. We were in Phineas's parents' house, since we didn't have our own place yet.  
"Well that was fun," he said.  
"Yeah, we should do it again," I replied.  
"Oh, we will," Phineas added. "When evil threatens the tri-state area, we'll be there!"  
"And we'll take them down!"  
"Yeah," he said. A moment of awkward silence passed before he spoke again. "Listen, Izzy. There's something I've been meaning to say to you. I planned to say it last night but the whole superhero thing kinda interrupted me. It's just that, we've been through a lot together and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I need you, Isabella. You're my whole world." he then pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a gold ring with a blue diamond in the middle. "Isabella, will you marry me?"  
I couldn't believe it: the boy I had had a crush on for years was now proposing to me! I was so shocked that it took a moment to get my answer out.  
"Oh, Phineas! Of course I will!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a hug.  
(time skip 6 days)  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
The wedding was set up in less than a week, but it was perfect. It was on a hill just outside of Danville. We had songs like "You Snuck Your Way Right into My Heart" by Love Handel playing. There was a big marble statue of me and Isabella together. Candace did a really good job planning it all out.  
"You look beautiful," I said as Isabella approached me at the hilltop.  
"Thanks," she replied. "You too. Well, not beautiful, but - you know what I mean."  
The officiator cleared his throat and then said, "Phineas Flynn, do you take Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
"I do," I said, Isabella put my ring on my finger after that.  
"And Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, do you take Phineas Flynn to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
"I... I do!" she said.  
I slid her ring onto her finger, then we locked hands as the officiator said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
We turned to face each other, and after a few moments we spent staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Isabella said, "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life."  
"Me too," I added. Then we kissed. When our lips met fireworks launched into the sky, bursting to form a heart with "P+I" written inside.


	3. Foes Old and New

Isabella's P.O.V:  
It was about a week after our wedding. Phineas and I had chosen a Caribbean cruise for our honeymoon. And it was amazing! The ship was as big as the one Phineas had built for Baljeet and Mishti 15 years ago, and it had all sorts of cool stuff on it: a pool, and exotic food buffet, and plenty of other things that I just don't feel like talking about right now.  
When we were just relaxing on deck, Phineas looked up from his book and said to me, "ah, a Caribbean cruise was definitely the right choice for our honeymoon. don't you think, Izzy?"  
"You said it," I replied. "I can't think of a single thing that can ruin this."  
Then we heard a loud thud coming from in front of the ship, and the ship started to shake.  
"Something tells me we might've spoken to soon," my husband said as we ran to the bow of the ship to see what was going on.  
I turned out that the ship had hit an iceberg. "An iceberg? In the Caribbean? That doesn't make sense," I said.  
"We better get back to our room." Phineas ran toward our room, with me following him.  
"Why? What's in our room that could-" I started to say. But then I saw Phineas putting on the Beak suit over his yellow tank top and blue shorts. "You really brought your super suit on our honeymoon?"  
"You never know when it might be needed. I brought yours too." He then tossed me my super suit.  
"Is it weird that I'm relieved and annoyed at the same time?" I asked.  
"Nah," he replied. "I'd probably feel the same."  
Once we both had our super suits on we started to evacuate the passengers and crew to a nearby island.  
***  
Buford's P.O.V:  
While Phineas and Isabella were doing who knows what on their honeymoon, I was having lunch with Ferb and Baljeet at Slushy Dawg.  
"So now that we're superheroes, we need to start thinking of cool names for ourselves," I said. "I know Phineas and Baljeet already have them but the rest of us need them too. I was thinkin' we'd call me Flex-Man!"  
Ferb and Baljeet just stared at me when I said that. "Think what you want, I'm usin' it."  
Suddenly an alarm went off at a bank across the street and a bunch of guys wearing ski masks and gloves ran out carrying sacks of money. "Should we deal with that?" I asked.  
"Yes. Yes we should," answered Ferb.  
We then ran into the bathroom, changed into or super suits, and ran out. But by the time we did that, another team of superheroes had already stopped the robbers  
One member of the other team, probably the leader, had a plant-themed costume and a big pointed nose like Phineas's. Another, a woman with a semicircular head like Isabella's, had a bright orange and dark red costume. Another member was wearing mostly green, with some yellow, and he had a big square nose like Ferb's. one more was controlling a mech suit about the size of Baljeet when he was in Hulkjeet form, he was wearing mostly black. And the last member was either a robot or wearing a suit of armor that covered literally every part of their body.  
"What the…? These guys totally stole our thunder!" I said.  
"Thank you, thank you. There's no need to crowd, people," Said the leader of the other team.  
"something about the leader seems familiar," said Ferb  
***  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
"It's a good thing we got everyone to safety," Isabella said once all of the passengers and crew were on the island.  
"Yeah," I said. "Although I can't help wondering what caused an iceberg to form in the Caribbean."  
"Perhaps that!" exclaimed a passenger as he pointed to a woman dressed in nearly all white, with what looked like a pair of wings attached to her back. She was using a freeze ray to create more icebergs.  
"That's probably it." I flew up to her. "Hey!"  
"What is it?" the woman said.  
"You know you're sinking ships right?" I replied.  
"those ships created pollution anyway. Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Snowy Owl."  
"The Beak," I responded, "and why are you freezing the Caribbean Sea?"  
"Well, I am an environmental activist, concerned about the melting ice caps. I created a special formula for ice that will only melt in extremely high temperatures. I just needed a place to test it. And since I live near here, and it's hot, I figured it would be the perfect place," Snowy Owl answered.  
"Well you're putting people in danger! We'll have to remove your ice," I said.  
"How?" she asked. "It's far too heavy for you to lift! And, as I said, it requires extremely high temperatures to melt!"  
"Well, my suit boosts my strength," I answered, "and my wife, who's down there, can shoot energy beams from her hands. So I don't think we have anything to worry about."  
Isabella started to melt the ice with her energy blast.  
"No!" Snowy Owl exclaimed. "I needed to confirm that it works in order to freeze the ice caps! I can't do that if you just melt it!" She blasted Isabella with her freeze ray, encasing her in ice. She then used her energy blast to thaw herself out.  
"Oh, it's on!" Isabella said. Then we started fighting.  
Baljeet's P.O.V:  
"So I was thinking we should call ourselves the Danville League of Superheroes, or DLSH for short," said Buford as Irving analyzed the security footage of the bank during the robbery.  
"That's… actually not a bad name," Ferb responded.  
"Got it!" Irving exclaimed.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Okay, do you remember those two kids – Thaddeus and Thor – that Phineas and Ferb had a building competition with?" said Irving.  
"Yeah," Buford answered.  
"Well, Thaddeus is the leader of the other team and Thor is another member!" Irving revealed. "There's more: the security footage shows that they staged the bank robbery so they could look like heroes!"  
"I guess they just had to one-up us after we beat them," Ferb said. "Do you think you could hack into the news feed so that everyone can see this?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Irving answered. "I can hack anything! Well, maybe not anything, but a lot of things."  
***  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
We had already been fighting Snowy Owl for a while now when suddenly she exclaimed, "Enough! I created this to help animals that are suffering from loss of sea ice. But now I will use it to get revenge on those who wouldn't let me use it! It is clear to me I cannot defeat you now. But mark my words. I will be back, and I will be stronger!" she flew away after that.  
I lifted the cruise ship out of the water. "It took a considerable amount of damage, but it's nothing I can't fix." I then got right to work.  
***  
Ferb's P.O.V:  
There was a large crowd around the bank. Thaddeus and his team had just stopped another bank robbery.  
"Wait!" Buford exclaimed. "These people aren't who you think they are! Take a look!" he pointed to a large TV screen on the side of a building, which then showed footage of Thaddeus having a conversation with the robbers.  
"You… you staged a bank robbery just so you could look like heroes?!" someone in the crowd exclaimed.  
"Fine, you got us," answered Thaddeus.  
"That wasn't nice!" called someone else.  
"You're not heroes at all!" a third person said.  
"You're right!" said Thaddeus. "And if you won't respect us for being heroes, you'll respect us for fear of the consequences! Boys?"  
"Ahem," said the Semicircle-headed woman and the armored one.  
Thaddeus rolled his eyes. "And girl and robot."  
They began to corral the citizens into a small downtown area, which Thor closed off with an energy fence.  
"There is no esca-" Thaddeus said before Baljeet punched him in the face. "Note to self: wear a helme-" and then he passed out.  
"Nice one, Jeet!" Buford said, high-fiving him.  
"You still have us to deal with!" said the semicircle-headed woman.  
"Bring it on!" responded Buford.  
The fight lasted about 15 minutes. I was up against Thor, who tried to wrap me up in weird energy rope things like the ones Doctor Strange uses. Since they were made of energy (Not matter) my powers were useless. but then Baljeet knocked Thor off his feet and the ropes disappeared.  
Baljeet and Buford had already defeated the one with a mech suit and the metal-skinned one, so all that was left was the semicircle-headed one. She put one hand on a fuse box for a few seconds, then punched the ground so hard that all of us - even Baljeet in Hulkjeet form - were knocked off our feet.  
I got up and used my anti-gravity device to lift her off the ground and away from all power sources, since her power seemed to be boosting her strength by absorbing energy.  
Now that they were all subdued, Buford called the police.  
(time skip about 5 minutes)  
Buford's P.O.V:  
The police arrived. Thaddeus and his team were arrested.  
"You haven't seen the last of Thornblade!" Thaddeus exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that name's already taken," I said.  
"Oh," He said. "In that case, you haven't seen the last of Wildvine!"  
"Also taken."  
"Poison Ivy?"  
"Taken."  
"Vinefighter?"  
"Now that just sounds stupid."  
"Um… Plant-man?"  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Whatever," said Thaddeus. "I'll think of a good plant-themed name. And when I do, we'll be back to get our revenge!"  
I just rolled my eyes and then started posing for photos with Ferb and Baljeet.  
(time skip a couple of hours)  
***  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
I had already fixed the ship and it was in the water again. Isabella and I had changed out of our super suits, since we didn't need them anymore.  
"I sure hope we don't run into any more super villains," I said. "Although I don't think that's the last we'll see of Snowy Owl."  
"Come on, Phin. Don't be so paranoid!" Said Isabella. "This is our honeymoon; we're supposed to enjoy it!"  
"Oh, all right," I took her hand. We then jumped into the pool together and started to splash each other playfully as the ship sailed off into the sunset.


	4. Murphy's Law and Disorder Part 1

(author's note: sorry about not publishing every Saturday as planned. I've had other things on the brain.)  
Isabella's P.O.V:  
One day after we returned from our honeymoon, Phineas had already gotten his career plan set up: he founded Flynn Tech Incorporated, a company that produced his inventions – along with normal tech stuff - and sold them around the world (well, not quite around the world yet, but we both hoped it would someday).  
A week after we returned from our honeymoon I drove up to the main headquarters, which was also the factory where the products were made. I had never been there before. I was impressed by the size and the high-tech look of the building. Phineas greeted me there.  
"Hey Izzy, you ready for the tour?" He asked.  
"You know I am!" I answered, as he took my hand and led me into the huge blue-and-gray building.  
"So this is the lobby," he said. "There's not really anything interesting in here."  
He then led me into a room with glass walls that enabled us to see everything that was happening behind them.  
"So these machines scan and copy whatever goes into them, just as long as it's not alive," Phineas explained.  
"Cool!" I replied.  
He then led me into a room that looked like a cross between a garage and a science lab.  
"This here is my workshop. It's where I design most of the products. I also plan on implementing a workshop into our house once we build it, but it's nice to also have one at work."  
"understandable," I said.  
The last room we visited was Phineas's office. It was pretty nice.  
Phineas sat down in front of the computer and clicked a few buttons. "Isabella, come see this."  
I did and saw this on the screen:  
Net worth: $532,704.97  
"How did you make so much money so fast?" I asked, shocked.  
"I guess people really like my stuff," he answered.  
"Well, I guess that makes sense." I said, considering the amazing stuff he had been building since I'd known him.  
"I also got a couple of investors interested," he said. "One of them should be arriving soon."  
His phone vibrated. He looked at it and read the text message he had been sent. "And by soon, I mean right now." We walked back downstairs.  
As soon as we entered the lobby we saw the so-called investor and gasped.  
"You're… You're Victor Verliezer!" exclaimed Phineas. "I know of the terrible things you've done! You're the last person on earth I'd make a deal with! That's an exaggeration but you get the idea!"  
"That's what I thought," said Verliezer. "which is why I have a time bomb set to destroy the city if you don't make this deal by sundown."  
"Give me a couple of hours to think about it," said Phineas as we left the building.  
Milo's P.O.V:  
I was having lunch with Melissa, Zack, Amanda, Mort, and Bradley (who was less of a jerk now than 15 years ago) at Slushy Burger when I got a call on my cell phone. I answered it immediately after realizing it was from my old friend Phineas. "Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'?"  
"Don't steal my wife's catchphrase," said Phineas. "and we need your help. Victor Verliezer is back and he's threatening to destroy the city! You and your friends meet me and the others at the park in 15 minutes!"  
"Got it," I said just before hanging up.  
"Who was that?" asked Zack, his mouth still full of hamburger.  
"Phineas," I answered. "Verliezer's back."  
Zack spit out his burger, the others just gasped. "VERLIEZER?!"  
"Phineas said we should meet him at the park in 15 minutes," I added. "So we better start moving now!"  
(Time skip 15 minutes)  
Phineas's P.O.V:  
Milo Murphy and his friends arrived just in time. Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and I were waiting for them just outside the park.  
"Do you have a plan on how to stop Verliezer?" Milo asked.  
"Yes, yes I do." I pulled a remote control out of my pocket and pressed a button that opened a hatch in a nearby alleyway.  
"Come on in," I said as I led the whole group into the tunnel that the hatch revealed.  
Once inside the DLSH headquarters, Milo and his friends were in awe.  
"Whoa!" they all exclaimed.  
"You're the DLSH?" said Melissa.  
"Yes, yes we are," I said. "But we need help stopping Verliezer. Since some of you have experience against him, I figured you would be the best choice for additions to the team."  
"Additions to the team?" Mort asked.  
"I created these special suits to give you superpowers when you wear them," I explained, showing them the suits.  
Milo's suit looked like a hazmat suit and was mostly orangish yellow (like a school bus), with a black-checkered trim. Melissa's had a green top with black sleeves and a black paw print design on the chest, white gloves, a white skirt, green leggings, and white boots. Zack's was mostly purple, with black gloves, belt, boots, and mask. Bradley's was green with brown sleeves, belt, and boots. Amanda's had a blue mask, a blue-trimmed white top with red sleeves, an orange belt, red leggings, and blue and white boots. And Mort's was pale gray with black highlights. (are they still highlights if they're black?)  
"For Milo, I made this suit so it can contain the negative probability ions he emits. It also has special valves on the hands so you can focus them on a certain spot."  
"Weaponize it," said Buford.  
"Wow guys. This is so cool!" said Milo as he equipped the suit (it went over his clothes). "Just out of curiosity though, how'd you get it to contain the negative probability ions?"  
(Flashback: I made one of the layers out of Irving's Phineas and Ferb hair collection.)  
"You don't want to know," I answered. "Anyway, for Melissa, I modified the device that we used to turn the fireside girls into bees so that it can transform you into any animal you want!"  
"Awesome!" said Melissa as she, Zack, Amanda, Mort, and Bradley exited the five changing rooms. "Quick question: how do I transform?"  
"It's linked to your brain," I explained. "So just imagine yourself as an animal and you'll turn into it."  
"Okay." she transformed into a huge grizzly bear. "Cool! Just to be clear, I'll still be fully clothed when I return to human form, right?"  
"You should," I answered. She transformed back into her human form. Thankfully she was still fully clothed.  
"For Zack, I created this neurotransmitter so that you can control our nanobots with your mind!"  
"Cool!" Said Zack. "But where are they?"  
I pressed a button that opened a huge door, revealing millions of nanobots. "you can assemble them into anything you want."  
"What about the rest of us?" said Bradley. "I'd like to have a normal arm again!"  
"Well you're in luck! I modified our super-growth formula so that it enables your plant arm to either transform back to normal or grow as much as you'd like." I sprinkled some of the formula on Bradley's arm. "Try it out."  
His plant arm turned into a normal arm, then grew into a huge vine, then it shrunk and turned into a normal arm again.  
"For Amanda, I used the parts from our wind amplification device to create a flamethrower and a liquid nitrogen blaster."  
"Which is which?" said Amanda as she equipped the pack that had the blasters attached to it.  
"Left is liquid nitrogen, right is flamethrower," I said. "We have a training room where you can test them." I opened another door, which led into a large empty room. I pressed a button on the wall and a few training dummies popped up out of the floor. "Go nuts," I said as I left her in the room. "Lastly, Mort has special devices that enable him to levitate, turn invisible, and walk through walls."  
"So I'm basically a ghost now?" asked Mort.  
"I guess you could say that."  
"Cool!" He exclaimed as he turned invisible.  
"Now that you know how your powers work, all we need to do is find Verliezer's bomb," I said. "Ferb, can you use your x-ray goggles to find it?"  
"Probably," said Ferb, who had changed into his super suit. As had Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. Ferb exited the headquarters (he can't see through the lead-lined walls) and looked around for a minute.  
He re-entered the lair. "It's directly under city hall," he said as Amanda exited the training room and Mort turned visible again. "surrounded by robots."  
"That'll be a bit of a problem, but I think we can handle it," said Milo. "Let's go guys. We've got a city to save!"


	5. Murphy's Law and Disorder Part 2

Melissa's P.O.V:  
We had made it to the hideout Verliezer made under city hall where the bomb was. But just beyond the door were tons of robots.  
"We can take 'em," Milo said. "They don't stand a chance against 11 of us."  
"I hope you're right!" Zack said as we entered the large circular blue-walled room.  
"Zack, shield the bomb!" said Phineas as the robots attacked us. Zack then used the nanobots to create a protective sphere around the bomb.  
(Time skip to when they beat all the robots)  
"Wow, that was easier than I thought," I said.  
Zack re-formed the nanobots into a stairwell so Phineas could walk up and defuse the bomb, which he did easily.  
"Alright, the bomb's defused!" he exclaimed. "We don't have to worry about Verliezer anymore!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Verliezer's voice rumbled.  
Zack's P.O.V:  
A wall moved away, revealing a huge TV screen. Victor Verliezer appeared on the screen. "The bomb was just bait," he said. "So I could lure you into my trap! You see, I needed you heroes out of my way so I could take over the city of Danville."  
"He's really stepped up his evil game, hasn't he?" I whispered to Melissa.  
"Yeah," she replied. "Last time, he was just a jerk. But now I'd call him a supervillain."  
The doors slammed shut and the screen receded back behind the wall.  
"That's not good," I said.  
All of a sudden the room started to fill with gas.  
"That's really not good!" I exclaimed.  
"Amanda, try using your flamethrower to heat the air!" said Baljeet. "Warm air rises, so if we stay low to the floor, we might have a longer time to think of a plan."  
"Bad Idea, Baljeet," said Phineas. "That gas is highly flammable."  
All of a sudden the doors opened.  
Mort appeared behind one of the doors. "Have you forgotten that I can walk through walls?"  
"Thanks Mort," I said. As we all exited the room and returned to the surface.  
Verliezer, driving a giant robot and leading a bunch of Hulkjeet-sized silver-colored robots, approached us once we exited the bunker.  
"I knew you would find some way to escape, so I took extra precautions," he said. "Robots, attack!"  
I arranged the nanobots into a protective shield. "How long will they hold?"  
"Not long!" said Phineas. "But I do have something that could help us!"  
He pressed some buttons on his forearm. A few moments later another giant robot appeared. It was about the same size as Verliezer's. It looked similar to Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor, but it was black, gray, and yellow instead of red and gold and it didn't have anything covering the head. Phineas stepped into it. "Presenting the Ultra Beak Armor," he said, then charged at the robots, knocking them down like dominoes.  
I broke the shield and the rest of us attacked as well. I took out one with my nanobots. but while I was off guard another snuck up behind me. Thankfully Amanda was able to freeze it before it did anything.  
Isabella used her super speed to distract some of the robots so Bradley could wrap them up in his plant arm and squeeze them to death (is it still death if they're robots?).  
Baljeet and Melissa - in the form of an elephant - were working together to smash some more robots, including one that was about to smash Mort.  
Ferb, Buford, and Milo were surrounded, but Milo used his Murphy's Law blast to make some of them malfunction. Ferb then picked up a pile of metal that used to be a robot and dropped it on another robot.  
Stuff like that kept happening for the next 5 minutes.  
After all the smaller robots were defeated, the Ultra Beak Armor was on top of Verliezer's mech.  
"You'll never destroy the city!" said Phineas.  
"Good luck saving it. I installed a self destruct mechanism powerful enough to destroy everything within a mile of here!" said Verliezer. He then vanished. He must've had a teleporter.  
"Guys," Phineas exclaimed. "I'm going to fly this up to where it can't hurt anyone!"  
"You might get killed," said Ferb. "Please, allow me to do it."  
"I'm the fastest flier, I might be the only one who can do it," Phineas said. "If I don't make it back, I want you to know I love you all." He then took off. Once five miles above the city the mech exploded.  
Isabella's P.O.V:  
"NO!" I exclaimed as I watched Verliezer's mech explode, and Phineas along with it.  
Ferb put his hand on my shoulder. "He was a great man. At least he died a hero."  
I buried my face in my hands and burst into tears as the debris from the explosion fell from the sky, diverted away from the city by Zack's nanobots.  
I looked up and noticed that among the debris was Phineas's body, still with the beak suit, which had taken substantial damage. I ran over to it. "Phineas," I said, holding his head in my arms.  
He started coughing. "Isabella, what happened?" he asked.  
"You're… You're alive?!" I exclaimed joyously.  
"Seems like it," he said before I gave him a big kiss on the lips. I felt him kissing back after a moment.  
"Ugh," I think I heard Zack say.  
"Your armor must've protected you from the explosion," said Ferb once we broke the kiss (which didn't happen until we needed to breathe again).  
"Don't scare me like that again!" I said teasingly to my husband.  
"I'll try not to," he said as Ferb and I helped him to his feet. "And I think it'd be a good idea to have a separate team uptown so both parts of the city have someone protecting them. Milo, I want you to be the leader of the other team."  
"Wow, thanks Phineas," said Milo.  
"You're welcome," Phineas replied. "And if you ever need help, give us a call."  
"I will help them work on a base," said Ferb.  
"Okay," Said Phineas. Then he turned to me. "Come on, Izzy. Let's get started working on our home."


	6. Beyond the Grave

Phineas’s P.O.V:  
About an hour after our recent victory against Victor Verliezer, I had finished laying out the floor plans for Flynn manor. I also purchased an area of land big enough to build it on.  
I showed the floor plan to Isabella. “Looks good,” she said. “Now let’s get to work.”  
“You mean you want us to build this huge mansion ourselves?” I asked.  
“We built a skyscraper to the moon in about two hours,” she retorted.  
“Touché,” I replied, not knowing how I forgot about that.  
(Time skip about two hours)  
“That was a lot easier than the skyscraper to the moon,” I said once we were finished. “and we had Ferb and Irving’s help for that.”  
The mansion was huge. It was built on the hill where our wedding had taken place. It had three stories (not including the attic and the basement), White walls, balconies, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, and several other interesting features that I don’t feel like going into right now.  
“What do you say we start movin’ in?” I said.  
“Sounds nice,” replied Isabella.  
Suddenly the ground started to shake.  
“What’s going on?” Isabella exclaimed.  
All of a sudden a huge black vehicle with a drill on the front erupted out of the ground.  
Driving the vehicle was a person wearing nearly all black, except they had a white skull mask, a gold belt buckle, and gold boot buckles (seriously, who wears buckled boots anymore?). they appeared to have a scythe and a shovel strapped to their back.  
“It is I, Grave Digger! Here to enslave all of you!” said the person driving the vehicle.  
“What if we don’t want to be your slaves?” said someone in the crowd nearby.  
“Then I’ll just have to force you into submission” Grave Digger said as he (his voice sounded male to me, but the mask made it hard to tell) got out of his vehicle. He put his hands on the ground, and suddenly tons of zombies started to come up out of the ground.  
“This isn’t good,” I said. “Let’s get to the lair.” (By the way, when we were building, I also fixed the Beak suit.)  
(Time skip about 10 minutes)  
Buford’s P.O.V:  
“Explain that to me again,” I said, trying to comprehend everything I was just told by Phineas and Isabella.  
Phineas sighed. “Never mind. Just know that some bad guy is up to something and we need to stop him.”  
“If you can get me some zombie tissue samples,” said Baljeet. “I might be able to find a cure for zombification."  
“Is that even a word?” I asked.  
“Honestly, I am not 100% certain,” Baljeet answered.  
“It doesn’t matter!” said Phineas. “What matters is that we need to stop this villain!”  
“If zombies are the worst he can do, I think this’ll be easy!” I said.  
(Time skip about 5 minutes)  
Phineas, Isabella, and I approached Grave Digger (Baljeet was doing research and Ferb was still helping Milo’s team set up their own base).  
“Where’d you get your mask, the Halloween costume shop?” I said.  
“Excuse me if it was the only place that sold skull masks!” said Grave Digger. He then struck the ground with his scythe. Immediately a huge earthquake occurred which knocked down several buildings, including Flynn manor.  
“Note to self,” Phineas said into his cell phone. “Improve earthquake-proofing.”  
By now half the town had (somehow) been turned into zombies.  
“How do zombie apocalypses happen?” I said as I got to my feet. “They’re slow and easy to fight!” then I felt something grab my left leg. It felt kinda like a hand.  
I looked down and realized it was a hand. Specifically, a zombie hand.  
“Oh, so that’s how it- aggh!” I said as another zombie attacked me.  
Isabella’s P.O.V:  
“Buford!” Phineas and I exclaimed as Buford turned into a zombie.  
“Braaaaaains!” Buford said in a low, zombie-like voice.  
“We need to get a tissue sample so Baljeet can find a cure!” said Phineas.  
Buford and the rest of the zombies lumbered toward us at an incredibly slow rate.  
“Ugh, this is the problem with zombies,” Said Grave Digger. “Easy to control using magic, but they’re super slow.”  
I ran up to one, grabbed some of its hair, then ran away.  
“Got the tissue sample.”  
“Great!” said my husband. “Now let’s get it to Baljeet so he can make the cure.”  
(Time skip another 5 minutes)  
“I cannot make the cure!” Baljeet exclaimed.  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“This is from one of the zombies that Grave Digger summoned to begin the apocalypse. To make the cure I need a sample from a human that was turned into a zombie!”  
“You could’ve said that up front,” I said.  
“I did not know that before!” he replied.  
“So we need to find a victim of the zombie apocalypse so in order to find a cure,” Said Phineas.  
“Precisely.”  
(Time skip another 5 minutes)  
Phineas and I approached Grave Digger and his army of zombies. Ferb joined us, along with Milo and his team.  
“More superheroes?” said Grave Digger. “No problem! I’m already the ruler of pretty much the whole city. Minions, attack!”  
Amanda simply froze the zombies in place with her liquid nitrogen blaster.  
“Seriously?” said the villain. “I wish I had better magic.” For obvious reasons, I decided not to remind him that he could start earthquakes.  
I retrieved a hair sample from zombie Buford. “I’ll get this to Baljeet.”  
“We’ll handle Grave Digger” said Phineas.  
Ferb’s P.O.V:  
“all right,” said Phineas as Isabella went to deliver the tissue sample. “Everyone, get him!”  
We all charged at Grave Digger, but he suddenly made a sphere of earth around him. We all hit the sphere.  
“Ow,” said Zack.  
“Huh, looks like I do have some good magic after all,” said Grave Digger as he dissolved the sphere. He then summoned huge rocks from underground and threw them at us. All of them would have hit if Zack hadn’t deflected them with his nanobots.  
The rocks flew back at Grave Digger, but he smashed them to bits just by punching them. One of the shards of rock knocked of his hood. He seemed to be in pain when his skin was exposed to sunlight, so he pulled his hood back on.  
“Wait a second,” said Mort. He then held up a mirror and looked into it. “No reflection, just as I suspected! He’s a vampire! We just need garlic to defeat him!”  
“Good thing there’s an Italian restaurant right there,” said Melissa, pointing to an Italian restaurant that was 15 feet away from us. We all ran in.  
“Excuse me sir,” said Milo. “We need 8 loaves of garlic bread.”  
The man at the cash register looked confused. “Um, okay,” he said. “That’ll be $80”  
“I got this,” said Phineas as he pulled 80 dollars out of his wallet.  
The zombies (which Grave Digger had apparently broken out of the ice) approached the door of the restaurant. Zack used the nanobots to block up the door and windows and Amanda froze them in place.  
(Time skip about 20 minutes)  
Phineas’s P.O.V:  
“alright, here are your 8 loaves of garlic bread,” said the cashier.  
Just then I got a phone call from Isabella. “Hey Izzy, what’s up?” I asked.  
“We have the cure! Baljeet and I are on the way there now!” She replied.  
“Good, ‘cause I don’t think the frozen nanobots will hold much longer.”  
Moments after I said that the zombies broke through.  
“Gotta go! Love you! Bye!” I said immediately before hanging up. “Is there another exit to this place?” I asked the cashier.  
“There is a back exit,” he replied. “Come with me!”  
He led us through the kitchen and out the back entrance.  
“Thanks,” I said. “Here’s a tip.” I handed him an extra $20.  
Just then Isabella and Baljeet drove up.  
“are all the zombies in the same place?” Isabella said.  
“Yeah, they’re all in that restaurant,” I answered.  
“Good,” said Baljeet before turning to the cashier. “Do you mind if we put this in your sprinkler system?”  
The cashier replied, “I don’t care what you do. It’s not my restaurant. I’m just a cashier.”  
I flew into the restaurant, poured the antidote into the sprinkler system, and turned it on. All of the zombies went back to being either normal corpses or people.  
“No!” exclaimed Grave Digger. He tried to summon something from under the ground, but Mort handcuffed him first.  
“Garlic-lined handcuffs,” Said Mort. “Made them myself. Work against vampire powers.”  
The police came to arrest Grave Digger. Milo and his team headed back uptown.  
“Thanks for making me… you know, not a zombie anymore,” said Buford.  
“Don’t mention it,” I replied. Then I turned to Isabella. “Come on. Let’s get to work on Flynn manor 2.0!”


End file.
